


Command Chair

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Sex on the Chimaera Bridge, Wet Dream, sub!Thrawn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: and Disturbing DreamNiepokojący sen.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Command Chair

Thrawn nieczęsto śnił, a jeśli już zdarzyło mu się coś ujrzeć w swoich marzeniach sennych, zazwyczaj po przebudzeniu nie przykładał do tego większej wagi. I prędzej uwierzyłby w to, że jakiś jego sen będzie miał charakter profetyczny, niż że będzie to fantazja erotyczna, która zmąci jego spokój na dłuższy czas.

Owszem, kiedy był młodszy, zdarzało mu się śnić podobne i zarazem niepodobne sny: szczególnie gdy w jego pamięci utrwalił się jakiś podniecający obraz, którego Thrawn nie miał czasu i być może też nie chciał świadomie analizować, wtenczas jego podświadomość podczas nocnego odpoczynku wbrew jego woli zaczynała samoistnie składać takie erotyczne puzzle: pięknie zakrojone usta, lekko zaczerwienione, wilgotne, przyuważone gdzieś z daleka podskakujące piersi, kobiecy zapach i ciepła czeluść, która następnie pochłaniała go i zaciskała się wokół niego jak boa-dusiciel, pragnąc go zmiażdżyć… Śnił seks, innymi słowy, w najczystszej postaci. Nie niepokoiło go ani trochę to, że nie widział w trakcie stosunku twarzy swojej kochanki – czasem jej oblicze przysłaniała maska, jedna z tych, które niegdyś badał, studiując obce kultury, innym zaś razem zdobił je makijaż, który Thrawn później, nie bez pewnych wyrzutów sumienia, uwzględnił w przebraniu Thalias, nieco modyfikując co poniektóre detale, ale zachowując ogólny jego wyraz i przesłanie. Wmawiał sobie potem, że to, jak instynktownie reagował w zaaranżowanej przez siebie sytuacji na swoją towarzyszkę, dodawało im obojgu wiarygodności. Że było to celowe, konieczne. Nigdy zaś na głos nie przyznałby się przed nikim do tego, że taki makijaż bardzo go podniecał w sypialni.

Gdyby znów śnił o Thalias, czy o jakiejś innej Chissance w identycznym kostiumie, zapewne czułby się mniej sfrustrowany niż po wyimaginowanym seksie z ludzką partnerką. Nie, nie był wcale uprzedzony do ludzkich kobiet! Niektóre z nich nawet mu się podobały. Bardzo. Aż za bardzo.

Ten sen, gdyby dobrze się nad tym zastanowić, był tak właściwie do przewidzenia, w pewnym stopniu, naturalnie. Przynajmniej ta pierwsza jego część, choć szalona, kryła w sobie jakiś sens, głębszy, mroczniejszy, świadomie przez niego wyparty.

Zaczęło się nawet prawdopodobnie: ot chodził sobie po mostku _Chimaery_ , szykując się do kolejnej bitwy i w pewnym momencie u jego boku stanęła sztywna jak kołek gubernator Arihnda Pryce. On sam mówił coś do niej, chyba coś jej tłumaczył, kiedy Pryce odezwała się do niego podniesionym głosem: „czy tak należy się zwracać do imperialnej gubernator?”. Thrawna, krótko mówiąc, wtedy wcięło. Jeśli już Pryce znajdowała się na mostku, to tylko dlatego, że on jako wielki admirał uczynił jej tę grzeczność. Mogła dzięki niemu obserwować bitwę niejako z pierwszego rzędu: z pokładu _Chimaery_ , ale nie miała żadnych praw związanych z tym tymczasowym przebywaniem na mostku. Nie miała praw, chyba że on sam by jej je nadał, w jakimś przypływie szaleństwa. Pryce jednakowoż patrzyła na niego w owej chwili tak, jakby wszelkie te przywileje, jakie sama sobie wymyśliła, jej się po prostu należały, a kiedy Thrawn postanowił jej przypomnieć, że wszakże to on był wielkim admirałem i głównodowodzącym Siódmej Floty, spostrzegł, że… był nagi. Jego biały mundur nagle zniknął i podobnie rozpłynął się w powietrzu szary mundur Arihndy Pryce. On zaś popełnił ten błąd, ten nietakt, że pragnąc podkreślić różnicę między nimi, spojrzał na jej lewą pierś, tam, gdzie powinna widnieć plakietka z jej aktualną rangą. I zamiast owej plakietki, ujrzał oczywiście całkiem kształtną białą pierś Arihndy z różowym okrągłym sterczącym sutkiem pośrodku. Zaraz potem zerknął w bok i korzystając z okazji, zlustrował wzrokiem także i tę drugą, bliźniaczą, równie ponętną pierś pani gubernator.

W rzeczywistości Thrawn miał nikłe wyobrażenie o tym, jak wyglądały prawdziwe piersi Arihndy Pryce. Oczywiście widywał je wcześniej, tyle że przykryte były one najczęściej grubym, wojskowym materiałem, ale też i zdarzyło się parokrotnie, że wielki admirał widział Pryce w cywilnej odzieży… W jakimś kostiumie, a raz nawet w sukni balowej! Może to wtedy zagapił się i zagłębił spojrzeniem w jej dekolt? Jego wyobraźnia najwyraźniej postawiła sobie za cel stworzenie modelu biustu gubernator Lothalu, szczegółową rekonstrukcję tego górzystego terenu, tego doskonałego placu boju. W sumie na tym ten sen mógłby się z powodzeniem zakończyć i Thrawn uznałby go wtedy za zabawny i nawet w pewien sposób przyjemny epizod.

Cóż z tego, że doceniał zewnętrzne piękno Arihndy Pryce? Ciekawiło go zwyczajnie to, jak ta całkiem atrakcyjna ludzka kobieta wyglądała bez ubrania. Nie, żeby miał szansę to wnikliwie zbadać… Musiała mu więc wystarczyć taka oto symulacja. Prawdopodobnie z tego powodu jego dłonie zaczęły gorączkowo szukać kontaktu z ciałem Pryce. Jego śniący umysł na tym etapie wiedział już, że był to jedynie sen i że można było dać się ponieść fali żądzy i rozkoszy. Czym to tak naprawdę różniło się od innych erotycznych snów? Tylko scenerią… i scenariuszem.

Pryce, nie wiedzieć czemu właściwie, okazała się agresywną partnerką. To też, jak stwierdził Thrawn, musiało się wiązać z którymś z jego podświadomych pragnień. Nie miał bowiem pojęcia, czy prawdziwa Pryce odważyłaby się go zaatakować i to na mostku gwiezdnego niszczyciela, którym on sam dowodził, na dodatek. Może zrobiłaby coś tak desperackiego, gdyby nie miała innego wyjścia? Jak zwierzę zapędzone w kozi róg…

W każdym razie gubernator z jego snu musiała być bardzo podenerwowana albo mocno czymś przestraszona i zdeterminowana, by tego przed nim nie ujawnić. To mogła być Pryce, która czymś mu podpadła, czy raczej taka, która znów czymś zawiniła, a Thrawn nie zdołał się jeszcze zorientować, co takiego gubernator tym razem przeskrobała i jak poważne miały być konsekwencje jej działań czy też jej zaniechań. Ta Pryce doszła do wniosku, że najskuteczniejszą obroną był atak. I to ona w jednej chwili stała się stroną oskarżającą, spychając go do linii obrony.

W owym momencie wszak Thrawn także nie był bez winy. Gubernator go obnażyła przed nim samym, wydobyła na wierzch jego niezbyt zdrową ciekawość i pożądanie, którego po prawdzie wielki admirał bardzo się wstydził. Kiedy myślał o przedstawicielach i przedstawicielkach obcych gatunków, zwykle widział w nich sojuszników albo wrogów. Z całą pewnością nie potencjalne obiekty seksualne! Oceniał zatem także i ludzi pod względem ich przydatności, starał się oszacować, jak wielkie mogli oni stanowić zagrożenie dla niego i dla pozostałych Chissów. Pryce, w jego opinii, była użyteczna, ale i bez wątpienia mogła też stać się niebezpieczna, szczególnie dla niego, osobiście. Być może odzwierciedleniem tego przeczucia był ów sen, w którym gubernator górowała nad nim i upokarzała go, a on… dobrowolnie pozwalał jej na to.

Niby to on siedział na kapitańskim krześle, ale jakimś cudem Pryce wspięła się na jego kolana, owinęła się wokół niego jak ogromny, piękny i groźny wąż i zatopiła zęby w jego szyi jak żmija. Powinno go to przerazić, lecz w jego głowie w tamtej chwili miało to sens: to, że Pryce ujeżdżała go na jego fotelu, na mostku _Chimaery_ , jakby szydziła z niego: „popatrz, to wszystko zawdzięczasz mnie”.

 _Chcesz tego. Pragniesz tego_. _Tak._

Był twardy i zagłębiał się w niej, łączył się z nią w jedno. Pryce mogła być na górze dzięki niemu, poniekąd. Gdyby jej nie spostrzegł zawczasu, gdyby jej nie pomógł wtedy, gdy tego potrzebowała… i to nie tak, że w tej sytuacji, w tym śnie, jakkolwiek zdominowany przez swoją partnerkę, był całkowicie bezbronny, bezradny i bezczynny. Dźgał ją od dołu. Dźgał ją jak noghryjski skrytobójca. Zasługiwała na to. Chciał ją usłyszeć, jej jęki, jej prośby. Chciał, by na moment omdlała w jego ramionach.

\- Wielki admirale…

Gdy tak zapamiętale ją pieprzył, zorientował się, że kobiecy głos, który tak uprzejmie się do niego zwracał, nie należał bynajmniej do Arihndy Pryce. Nie, ten głos przynależał do tego otoczenia, do mostka _Chimaery_. To był głos komodor Faro.

\- Faro.

Jego partnerka uniosła głowę i wówczas Thrawn zobaczył z bliska zarumienione oblicze swojej zastępczyni i protegowanej, jej lśniące brązowe oczy, rozchylone usta…

\- Nie.

_Jak… jakim cudem…_

Obudził się zlany potem, mokry od własnej spermy i przerażony jak nigdy dotąd. Pozwolił na to, by jego umysł spłatał mu figla, by podmienił jedną kobietę na inną… Pryce… i Faro. Tak różne od siebie. Na tej drugiej zawsze mógł polegać. Tyle, że nigdy… Nigdy…

Prawie nie widział w Faro kobiety. To znaczy, owszem, widział, ale zdecydował się tego nie dostrzegać. Zauważał tu i ówdzie wypukłości w jej mundurze, szczery uśmiech na jej twarzy, bardzo ładny zresztą uśmiech… i to, że była jego podwładną! To naturalne, że z powodu tego snu, Thrawn poczuł się źle, bardzo źle, niemal tak, jakby świadomie śmiertelnie obraził panią komodor.

Zdumiewające, że nigdy tak nie miał z Pryce. Że tak łatwo zaakceptował to, że chętnie by ją przeleciał, czy na dobrą sprawę: że dałby się jej wydymać… Myślał o konfrontacji z gubernator Lothalu jak o pojedynku, a to, jakiej broni używali w walce wynikało z tego, na jakie ciosy podatny był przeciwnik… Ten sen, prócz erotycznego aspektu, miał też dla niego walor edukacyjny zatem. To było ostrzeżenie, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby nie był wystarczająco ostrożny.

_Ale Faro… skąd tam Faro?_

Gdyby nie ten sen, czy właściwie: senny koszmar, Thrawn wyśmiałby każdą sugestię, że jego i panią komodor mogłoby coś kiedyś w końcu połączyć. Nie, nie myślał tak o Faro, ani ona nie myślała w ten sposób o nim. A może chciał…? Czy też znowu była to w jakimś stopniu wina Pryce, bo to z nią przecież zaczął się w tym śnie pieprzyć? Może chciał po prostu inaczej? Z kimś, kto dla odmiany by go szanował? Z kimś, komu mógłby zaufać?

Oby nie świadczyło to o tym, że był aż tak seksualnie sfrustrowany, że zrobiłby to jak nie z jedną, to z drugą. Gdyby tylko mógł… bo na ten moment to było przecież nierealne. Może to był klucz do rozwiązania tej zagadki? Wciąż jednak Thrawn nie był pewien, której z nich powiedziałby wreszcie, gdyby nie istniały ku temu żadne przeszkody, zupełnie jak we śnie, i gdyby tylko się na to odważył: „mostek należy do pani”.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you join #teamFaro or #teamPryce?


End file.
